


Día de suerte

by JoshushushuHan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshushushuHan/pseuds/JoshushushuHan
Summary: La amistad de Joshua y Jeonghan trae algunos beneficios que no comparten con cualquiera; cuando alguien los descubre desde la puerta estos beneficios de pronto cambian a algo más.Simplemente: habían tenido un día de suerte.





	Día de suerte

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo quería escribir the nastiesTM

El respaldo de la cama crujió suavemente al moverse sobre ella, opacando un gemido suave y ahogado contra una boca desesperada. Sus dedos recorrieron su cuerpo como finas y elegantes serpientes, sintiendo la piel tibia, y suave, apretando, deslizando sus uñas haciendo al cuerpo bajo suyo tensarse. Sonrió entre besos, deleitándose con las reacciones que le derretían el corazón, la cama volvió a crujir.

\- Jeonghan....

Un suspiro, Jeonghan suspiró extasiado, disfrutando el juego, repartiendo besos por todo el rostro ardiente de Joshua bajo su cuerpo, temblando, respirando nervioso, dando pequeños saltos cuando lo tocaba de forma más íntima. Jeonghan mordió su labio, disfrutando cada segundo.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó riendo, sin dejar de acariciar sus caderas con ambas manos, haciendo círculos con sus dedos. Joshua frunció el ceño.

\- No preguntes estupideces, Jeonghan – dijo mientras envolvía el rostro del otro con ambas manos, grandes y tibias, besando sus labios sin darle tiempo de responder, chocando bocas, dientes y lenguas en un beso desesperado y fogoso. Jeonghan rió contra su boca, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar.

\- Hay que asegurarse, ¿O no? – le abrió las piernas ubicándose entre ellas, comenzando a frotarse sin vergüenza sobre su ropa, haciendo a Joshua jadear. Acercó su cuerpo con ambas manos en su trasero, apretándolo y haciendo a Jeonghan dar un salto asombrado, rostro sonrojándose, excitado.

Siguieron moviéndose, haciendo la cama crujir un par de veces en su desesperada danza por quién lograba llevar el mando. Se giraron una vez más, quedando Joshua sobre Jeonghan, y sin preguntar siquiera el chiquillo de ojos brillantes le quitó la camiseta de una vez, siendo ayudado por Jeonghan que levantó sus brazos sin dudarlo. Un beso, otro beso, Joshua bajó por su cuello dejando un camino húmedo de saliva en su piel sensible; Jeonghan rió excitado, sabiendo que aquello ponía nervioso a su amigo (¿Amigo? ¿En serio?). Tal y como esperaba, este reaccionó ante la risita nerviosa y succionó con fuerza la piel junto a su manzana de adán, haciéndole gemir fuerte y dándole un manotazo en la espalda casi por inercia.

\- ¡Sin marcas! – se quejó sintiendo el sudor correr por su frente. Corrió su flequillo hacia atrás, nervioso, sintiendo los dedos de sus pies cosquillear mientras Joshua acariciaba con un dedo la zona marcada, riendo de vuelta.

\- Creí que te gustaban los chistes – dijo sonriente y Jeonghan lo miró incrédulo, con el rostro rojo y las piernas temblorosas.

\- Tengo un chiste mejor.

Sin esperar volvieron a cambiar posiciones, dejando a Joshua bajo su cuerpo otra vez. Besó su cuello con lentitud, tal y como sabía que le gustaba, deslizando su lengua y mordiendo suavemente, haciéndole temblar; con sus dedos comenzó a abrir su camisa para abrirse camino hacia abajo, besando sus hombros, sus clavículas, humedeciendo con su lengua, sonriendo sin remedio al mirar el rostro extasiado del otro.

\- Mmm, Shua, tu corazón late rápido – sonrió apoyando su mejilla tibia en el pecho del otro, sintiendo sus latidos en su oído. Lentamente acarició su pecho con sus dedos, deslizándolos en forma de círculos, moviendo sus dedos suavemente por sobre sus pezones casi sin tocarlos, rozándolos con la yema de sus dedos. Sabía que a Joshua le gustaba eso.

\- Por qué eres así, Jeonghan – dijo el otro, notoriamente avergonzado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y levantando su pecho ante el contacto. Jeonghan sonrió.

\- Mm, quién sabe – relamió sus labios y sin preguntar deslizó su lengua por su pecho, saboreando el sabor de su piel canela.

Joshua abrió sus ojos unos momentos para ver a Jeonghan hacer su trabajo, lamiendo y chupando su pecho sin delicadeza como sólo él podía, mirándolo de vuelta con esos ojos lascivos que lo enloquecían y que le hacían perder la compostura cada vez que cruzaban miradas donde fuera que estuviesen. Cada vez que Jeonghan succionaba con fuerza su piel sensible Joshua movía sus caderas hacia él, buscando contacto, temblando de pies a cabeza por la excitación. Tras dejar sus pezones más sensibles y húmedos, Jeonghan bajó por su piel regalando besos y caricias, sonriendo ante los espasmos de placer y cosquillas de Joshua.

\- Mmm, vaya – murmuró apoyado delicadamente sobre su cadera, acariciando con su mano su entrepierna, sintiendo su pene erecto bajo los jeans y la ropa interior. Joshua apretó sus labios – Esto es muy interesante – rió moviendo su mano, acariciándolo, haciendo que su respiración se agitara más. Joshua se acomodó entonces, apoyado en sus codos, para poder mirarlo.

\- A veces eres tan pesado – se quejó con el rostro y las orejas rojas, quitándole seriedad a su "insulto". Jeonghan rió fuerte mostrando todos sus dientes, satisfecho, lamiéndose los labios.

\- Por favor, te encanta – besó su vientre con delicadeza y se decidió a abrir su pantalón de una vez, bajándolos con ambas manos cuando Joshua levantaba su parte posterior para ayudarlo - ¿Estás usando estos a propósito? – dijo asombrado reconociendo el regalo que le había dado, comenzando a jugar con el elástico de la ropa interior de Joshua. Este negó tragando saliva.

\- Solo es coincidencia.

Un par de besos más y Jeonghan no pudo aguantar las ganas, de una vez deslizó su ropa interior hasta la rodilla, lamiendo sus labios, mirando su erección con gula. Primero lamió la punta con delicadeza, sintiendo su miembro palpitar en su mano. Sonrió. Lamió otra vez, formando círculos, saboreando el pre semen que goteaba; Joshua gimió suave, sus piernas se tensaron, Jeonghan lamió toda su extensión un par de veces y decidió ir por el premio mayor. Sin avisarle abrió su boca y engulló por completo su miembro, gimiendo él mismo ante la sensación de leve ahogo que le causaba tener la boca llena. Se movió, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez aumentando más y más la velocidad; ruidos húmedos llenaban la habitación y su propia saliva caía por su boca humedeciendo las sábanas bajo sus cuerpos. Joshua comenzó a gemir más fuerte, tensándose, moviéndose de un lado a otro; una mano se apoyó en su cabeza y comenzó a empujarlo con suavidad, acercándolo. Jeonghan gimió fuerte también, sabía que eso calentaba aún más a su amigo, y movió su boca con más fuerza, sintiendo la punta golpear el fondo de su garganta. Joshua cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cubrió su boca con su mano, se movió en su lugar, observó a Jeonghan practicarle sexo oral, volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Sentía que estaba flotando, si Jeonghan seguía así iba a terminar vergonzosamente rápido, pero solo él sabía qué cosas le gustaban y qué cosas lo enloquecían. Cuando sintió cómo comenzaba a meter un par de dedos en él sin dejar de mover su boca soltó un gemido casi como un llanto, sintiendo el calor envolver más y más su cuerpo.

\- Jeonghan... Jeonghan, voy a... Espera – habló con voz entrecortada, sintiendo sus pies cosquillear. Jeonghan solo gemía y continuaba su trabajo, sin escucharlo, sin detenerse.

Jeonghan metió un dedo más con fuerza y Joshua soltó un grito, haciendo crujir la cama. Fue entonces cuando un fuerte ruido le hizo abrir sus ojos por completo y sentir el cuerpo helarse de inmediato.

\- ¿Están... bien? – dijo una voz y temeroso, Joshua y Jeonghan miraron hacia la puerta.

Ahí de pie frente a ellos, bajo el marco de la puerta recién abierta, se encontraba el líder, Seungcheol, mirándolos con los ojos y la boca bien abiertas en una mueca de total impresión. Entonces su cara entera se puso del rojo más intento que hayan podido ver en él. Y habría sido gracioso, claro, de no ser porque en ese justo instante que Choi Seungcheol había abierto esa puerta, Joshua se encontraba recostado con las piernas abiertas y Jeonghan con todo su miembro dentro de su boca, mirándolo con ojos grandes. Se alejó y limpió su boca con una mano, sin dejar de masturbar a su amigo con la otra. Joshua dio un salto.

\- Hola – saludó Jeonghan, inmutable, moviendo su mano y sonriéndole a Seungcheol que los miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando sin moverse de su sitio.

\- Uh... hola... venía a ver si estaban bien, pero creo que... están más que bien – dijo apenas, como en shock, frotando sus manos que probablemente estaban sudando por la vergüenza.

Claro, esa tarde habían mentido mientras el resto de los chicos salían, para poder quedarse solos y disfrutar su "amistad" un rato. Ambos, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, tenían una extraña relación que Joshua no sabría cómo nombrar, ¿Amigos con beneficios, quizás? No estaba seguro, eran mejores amigos y un día habían comenzado a acostarse, jamás hablando de lo que esto implicaba ni cambiando su título de amigos. La misma confianza de siempre, la misma relación de siempre, solo que el sexo era un plus y ambos lo disfrutaban.

Y ahora mismo Seungcheol acababa de descubrirlos...

¿Pero Jeonghan no dejaba de tocarlo?

\- J-jeonghan, qué haces... - se enderezó Joshua, rojo por completo, intentando cubrir su cuerpo con su camisa abierta, intentando alejar la mano de Jeonghan que seguía moviéndose.

\- Estamos bien, gracias – sonrió Jeonghan, divertido por la situación. Seungcheol tragó saliva, viéndose como un cachorro, aún no se movía.

Cuando se dio cuenta de algo miró de vuelta a Joshua y soltó un breve "oh" al darse cuenta. Había perdido su erección. Lo miró a los ojos y sintió amor y gran ternura al verlo así, rojo hasta las orejas, con brillantes ojos enormes llenos de vergüenza y timidez, cubriendo lo que podía con su camisa. Estaba avergonzado. A Jeonghan le encantaba.

\- L-Lo siento, no puedo si... - tartamudeó nervioso y Jeonghan entendió de inmediato. Le sonrió y sin decirle nada se inclinó y besó sus labios, el beso más suave que habían compartido esa tarde.

\- Está bien – le dijo suave – te ayudaremos.

"¿Ayudaremos?".

\- Cheol – dijo Jeonghan y este dio un salto totalmente cómico. Seguía sin moverse de su lugar, mirándolos fijo, sudando. Lo miró con ojos enormes y cejas fruncidas, Jeonghan le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y este obedeció de inmediato.

No alcanzó a preguntar si quiera qué necesitaba o qué quería cuando, de un movimiento, Jeonghan lo jaló de la camiseta y unió sus bocas en un beso profundo que dejó a ambos, Joshua y Seungcheol, totalmente sin aliento. Cuando se separaron Seungcheol miró a ambos con la confusión más enorme en su rostro, hasta que Jeonghan, con una sonrisa, acercó su mano a su entrepierna, acariciándolo.

\- Al parecer no es asco lo que te tenía en shock – rió un poco sintiendo su erección a través de su pantalón. Seungcheol se alejó y se cubrió con sus manos, avergonzado y viéndose totalmente vulnerable como un cachorro asustado.

Jeonghan estaba disfrutando esto.

\- ¿Te parece si ayudamos a Joshua un poco? – le preguntó con una sonrisa honesta, como si estuviese pidiendo un favor común y corriente. El corazón de Seungcheol latió con fuerza, viendo a Jeonghan sonrojado y despeinado frente a él y atrás a Joshua, semi desnudo, cabello desordenado y ojos brillantes, como si estuviese suplicando por más.

Era como un sueño.

De un momento a otro se encontró Jeonghan recostado en la cama, solo en ropa interior, con Seungcheol entre sus piernas besando su cuello y tocándolo por completo, haciéndole gemir de la forma más sensual posible. Joshua, sentado a un lado, miraba tembloroso la escena sintiéndose desfallecer, pues aquello era lo más erótico que haya visto en su vida. Había dicho que no podía, pero de pronto verlos a los dos ahí frente a él, tocándose y gimiendo el nombre del otro le hacía sentir...

Entonces lo dijo.

\- Ahh, Shua... - gimió Jeonghan y el cuerpo entero de Joshua fue recorrido por una ola de calor que le hizo suspirar agitado. Se miraron a los ojos, no alejaron sus miradas.

Entonces miró a Seungcheol y ahí estaba él, rostro rojo, con su torso desnudo. Joshua tembló, mirando cada detalle, sus brazos y sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho; sintió cómo su boca se secaba.

Suspiró, volvía a sentir el calor en su entrepierna.

Como si de cámara lenta se tratase pudo ver cómo Seungcheol le quitaba la ropa interior a Jeonghan, dejando su erección al aire al fin. Lo vio suspirar nervioso, vio sus manos temblar, y sin pensarlo dos veces se movió hasta quedar a su lado haciendo que lo mirara. No dijeron nada, él y Seungcheol se miraron y sin esperar instrucciones se besaron profundamente, uniendo sus bocas y sus lenguas en un beso húmedo que dejó a Jeonghan sin aire. Estaba ocurriendo, esto realmente estaba ocurriendo. Tras romper el beso Joshua se estiró sobre Jeonghan, alcanzando los condones de la mesita de noche, Jeonghan se quedó quieto, agitado recostado en la cama observando. Joshua, tembloroso, abrió uno de los condones y sin esperar más se lo puso a Seungcheol quién suspiró con fuerza ante el contacto. Joshua se hizo a un lado entonces y los miró con ojos amplios, brillantes, rogándoles que siguieran.

No esperaron más y Seungcheol entró lentamente en Jeonghan, recibiendo un gemido largo y agudo de su parte. Joshua observó, olvidándose de su timidez, cómo Seungcheol se movía cada vez más rápido. El aire se volvió cada vez más denso, Joshua no entendía cómo los beneficios que compartían juntos se habían convertido en esto pero si era honesto... no le molestaba.

En realidad, Joshua sentía que aquel era realmente un día de suerte.

Sus pieles chocando resonaban, sus corazones latiendo hacían eco, el calor aumentaba; Jeonghan miró a Joshua a los ojos y le sonrió, una sonrisa cómplice dibujaba en sus labios delgados, y con un suave movimiento con su cabeza le indicó lo que debería hacer.

Y Joshua entendió de inmediato.

Tomó con sus dedos temblorosos otro de los sobrecitos que ahora descansaba junto a ellos en las sábanas deshechas y lo abrió, preparándose para el siguiente paso. Sin dudar se acercó a ambos y comenzó a besar el cuello y los hombros de Cheol, haciéndole perder un poco el ritmo por los nervios. Se movió lentamente y besó sus omóplatos, sintiendo sus músculos firmes al sujetarse y acariciarlo.

\- Cheol... - murmuró entonces, ubicándose detrás de él, deslizando sus manos hasta apretar su trasero con estas. Seungcheol dio un salto, moviéndose un poco más lento.   
\- ¿Hmm? - respondió sintiendo los besos de Jeonghan en su nuez de Adán. Joshua se le acercó lo suficiente para rozar su trasero con su erección, haciendo al mayor soltar un suave gruñido.  
\- ¿Sabes? - dijo deslizando uno de sus dedos dentro suyo, ayudándose con el lubricante del preservativo. Cheol cerró sea ojos, sintiendo - Desde hace mucho ya... Pienso que tienes algo... - dijo en su oído moviendo su mano, dándose paso con un segundo dedo y ganando como premio un quejido de asombro y placer.  
\- ¿Algo como... Qué? - se atrevió a preguntar, embistiendo contra las caderas de Jeonghan una vez más, sintiendo los dedos de él moverse también.  
\- Como que... Desde hace mucho que he querido acostarme contigo... - metió un tercer dedo y pudo escuchar una risita excitada de parte de Jeonghan. Lo vio entonces, bajo sus cuerpos, con las piernas bien abiertas y masturbándose con una mano mientras sonreía, caliente y excitado, a los dos chicos sobre él. Joshua sintió si estómago revolverse.   
\- Entonces... - dijo Cheol moviendo sus caderas otra vez - Haz algo al respecto...

Así, sin esperar más, Joshua penetró de una vez, entrando lento y suave, al cuerpo del mayor quien, apretando sus ojos desesperado besó los labios de Jeonghan recibiendo sus embestidas. Joshua se movió también, haciendo que los 3 se movieran al mismo tiempo, creando una sinfonía de gemidos y choques de pieles. Casi podía escuchar a Jeonghan lloriqueando por el placer, mezclándose con los gemidos asombrados de Seungcheol. Joshua inclinó a Cheol más adelante y apretó su trasero con sus manos, pudiendo ver con una sonrisa lasciva cómo su miembro entraba y salia de su interior.

Probablemente no quedaba mucho tiempo para seguir su juego, pero tampoco durarían demasiado más de lo ya llevaban así que continuaron su danza de cuerpos y embestidas y gemidos, intentando ganar poder sobre el otro.

\- Yo también quería... Acostarme contigo - dijo Seungcheol al fin luego de un rato, voz quebrándose por la calentura - con ambos. Con ambos.  
\- Me alegra oír eso - respondió Jeonghan para luego repartir besos en su rostro y en el de Joshua.

El primero en terminar fue Seungcheol, con un gemido ahogado contra la boca de Jeonghan y apretando sus piernas con fuerza, sintiendo una presión que hizo a Joshua eyacular seguido a él, gimiendo y rasguñando su espalda en desesperación, sintiendo el placer embarcarlo por completo.

Entonces Jeonghan lloriqueo un par de palabras que no lograron entender, alcanzando su orgasmo con una fuerza e intensidad que nunca antes había logrado. Ensucio su propio vientre y pecho con su semen, hasta que Seungcheol cayó rendido sobre él, llevándose a Joshua con él, respirando agitados intentando recuperar el aliento.

Jeonghan se movió y acomodó entonces, para poder así ser abrazado por ambos; estos dos acariciaron su espalda y repartieron besos en sus hombros haciéndole reír un poco.

Suspiró más lleno de vida que nunca.

\- Este realmente fue mi día de suerte - río Jeonghan entre ambos cuerpos tibios y estos rieron, regalándole más besos.  
\- Habrá que repetirlo entonces - dijo Joshua relajado y los tres rieron ante la idea que Joshua había tenido.

Cuando el resto de los chicos volvieron, los 3 tuvieron que fingir como si nada hubiese pasado, riendo en silencio y recibiendo las insistentes preguntas a las que solo respondían con "es un secreto".

Este día de suerte definitivamente se repetiría.


End file.
